Don't Go
by Missing White Wings 15
Summary: Hitomi has lived a tough life. Losing her mother, dealing with an abusive father then also a stepmother and now she's been forced to marry. After giving up hope can one man save her?
1. I Fairy Tales

Here is the first chapter of Don't Go. I hope you like it. By the way I do not own any of the rights to Escaflowne... unfortunately. If I did Van and Hitomi would have stayed together and Allen would never have kissed Hitomi.

* * *

**I Fairy Tales**

How horribly life can treat you. Maybe it is best to say that it is actually the people in your life that can treat you so very horribly.

_This is the story of just that scenario._

_But this isn't just a story of the cruelties in one person's life. This is also a story of finding salvation and true love and dreams._

Life is not a fairy tale come true. But for some… they find someone that makes their life seem like a fairy tale. This is that story…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. II Dreams of Childhood Dreams

**II Dreams of Childhood Dreams**

I was always the type of girl that would dream up wonderful images of my wedding. Maybe this is what lead people to treat me so horribly.

Let me explain this better.

When I was a young girl, maybe up until I was seven years of age, I would have strange and detailed dreams of what my wedding would be like. My dreams would always be the same. There was never anything different about them, the things that I could see clearly always stayed clear and the things that I couldn't I would never see.

The wedding would be the grandest wedding I have ever seen. Hundreds of people would come solely to see this wonderful wedding ceremony of two people who loved each other so very much. There would be a holy priest marrying us.

My dress would be made of the finest material. The tight bodice would hug every curve of my body. The bodice was made of the softest white silk with traces of lace through it. In the white material there would be small stones sewn in making small flower patterns. The skirt of the dress would be tight until it reached my hips and then it would loosen out and sweep the floor ever so slightly. My hair would be curled slightly, most of it pinned up with only a few tendrils framing my face with a veil only barely masking my face. There would be only a small amount of make up on my face, showing off my natural beauty rather than covering it with make up.

My husband would also look just as grand as I did. He wore black pants with a golden dragon sewn into the side of his left pants leg. His shirt was a long sleeved white silk shirt with a gold dragon going up from his right hip to his left shoulder. Resting at his left hip was a sword. It was a sword resting in a deep blue sheath.

What amazed me the most were his eyes.

He had ruby red eyes that would become hidden behind unruly jet-black bangs. His eyes would look at me gently, with nothing but love in them. Love for only me. Sadly that was all I could ever see of him. My dreams, no matter how detailed they were, never showed me what my husband-to-be's face or voice was like.

Whenever I had this dream about my wedding I would always go to my mother. She would only smile at me knowingly and tell me that he side of the family was "gifted." She told me that I should always hold on to that dream. I tried to get her to tell me what she meant by "gifted." Whenever she came close to telling me my father would come.

What ever it was that she wanted to tell me she certainly didn't want my father to know. It was almost as if she was afraid that if she told me her secret he would hurt either one of us or even both of us even more. My father was never a man I would say I love. He always hurt us.

It wasn't until a year later, shortly after I had turned seven, that I finally found out what my mother had meant by "gifted." It wasn't until my mother was on her deathbed and we were alone that she told me about my grandmother's history and where our family came from. Because of this my dying mother made me promise never to forget my dream. I promised her I would never ever forget such a beautiful dream.

Four days later she died. Sachiko Kanzaki, my beautiful and loving mother was dead. After her sudden death everything fell apart. If that was even possible. My father remarried after a few months. I thought that maybe it would get better after he got married; I thought that the beatings might end. It only got worse.

My father married a rich woman who had no children of her own. As soon as she had set her icy cold blue eyes upon me she instantly declared that I was a bad and insolent child. She arranged it so that I would spend the next eight years of my life in hell. I was to be sent to a boarding school for non-genteel girls. It was a school that made a "country ruffian," like myself as she put it, into a refined and genteel young marriable woman.

When I had turned fifteen the Mother Superior of the boarding school felt that I was refined enough according to the standards that had been in the letter that had been sent to her prior to my arrival by my father's new wife.

When I had arrived at the boarding school the only thing I had was my dream and my promise. Unfortunately it did not take long for the school to rob me of those as well. The boarding school took away the only tie I had to my mother. My last true happiness was gone after only half a year. The Sisters that taught at Jeture's Boarding School for Young Girls made sure that my mind was only focused on becoming "civilized." I soon had no time to think of my mother, my dreams and promise or even about my history. In only six months I forgot everything. I didn't even have The Dream anymore. Everything was taken from me.

Maybe some day if I ever see Yukari again she'll remind me. Remind me of whom I was when I first met her. Remind me that I had hopes and dreams and a promise to keep to my mother. Yukari Uchida was the only friend that I had there. She was the only one that tried to make genuine friends with me, because of that I told her about my promise to my mother. Unfortunately the school had changed her as well. She had hated her mother and father for sending her to the boarding school but soon she too forgot.

When I was finally sent "home" the one thing that my father and stepmother did, that eight years ago I would have fought against to my grave, I only nodded and smiled to saying an obedient "Yes Father."

If only I hadn't been broken so easily I would have found my destiny unlike my dear mother.


	3. III Coming Home

**III Coming Home**

"Hitomi. It has already been arranged for you to be sent home tomorrow afternoon. There is nothing more that this school can do for you." The Superior sat and looked at the fifteen year old Hitomi Kanzaki.

Hitomi nodded. "Thank you ma'am Superior. I do miss being at home with my mother and father." A lie. Even now she could recognize that she was lying. Something this school had taught her to do very well. She knew what people wanted and expected which was always exactly what she gave them. Even if she had to lie to make them happy she would. In truth she hated her parents. Her father always hurt her. Never was there a night that she went to bed without being punished for something. And her stepmother, well she had been at this boarding school for the last eight years so that explains things. If she weren't at this school right now all hell would break loose upon her arrival at home. But… "Yes I will be very glad to see my parents again."

"Then I suggest you go back up to your room and pack."

"Thank you so very much Mother Superior." Slowly Hitomi stood up. With a graceful curtsy she left the Mother Superior's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in her room Hitomi let out a long suppressed sigh. So tomorrow she was going home. The one place she almost dreaded ever returning to. No one there actually loved her. The only person that had ever loved her was dead and had been for the last eight and a half years.

Looking around her room to begin packing she sighed. Luckily Hitomi didn't have that many belongings to pack. It took her only a few minutes to pack her personal belongings, which weren't that many. Hitomi took her dresses out of the armoire and folded them neatly into her suitcase. In a smaller bag she placed her brush and what little jewelry she had along with a few books and her personal possessions. Coming across one book in particular she paused and let out another sigh. It was a novel that her best and only friend had given to her before she left. Yukari Uchida. She had given her the book because she said it sounded like her.

Yukari was fortunate to leave before her. She would be ashamed of what Hitomi had become today. She was a lifeless human being that only did as others directed. Ha! Eight years ago it would have been very different. Eight years ago she was what her mother called a "free spirit." Now… now she was broken. Broken even more since Yukari left her.

Hitomi sighed again and put the book in her bag. Looking around her small room she noticed that she had everything packed already. Falling back onto her bed she curled into a tight ball. She didn't even bother to take her nightgown out of her bag and changed into it before she fell asleep. That's how she fell asleep, fully clothed and clutching a necklace around her neck.

Her dream was the same.

It had been for the last year.

She would be wearing a beautiful gown and be slumped on the floor crying. And so would the little blond haired boy that was next to her, clutching her gown. She wouldn't be alone with the child for long before someone's arms came and wrapped around her and held her against their body, trying to soothe her.

Hitomi was never able to make out who he was because her dream always ended before she could look up at him and see his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly Hitomi opened her eyes. Groaning loudly she realized that it was already early morning. Slowly she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Looking down at the dress that she had fallen asleep in she thought it best to change once her sleepy brain registered just how many wrinkles had formed in her pale blue dress.

Taking a dress out of her suitcase she set it aside while she took off the pale blue dress that she was currently wearing. Picking up the other dress she easily slipped into it. Luckily most if not all of the dresses that she owned were dresses that she could simply pull over her head. After she had brushed her waist length hair she went down to the dining room for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this time of morning there weren't that many girls eating. Most were still asleep. Hitomi found a spot to eat by herself away from the few girls that were eating. Setting down her tray she picked up her fork and slowly began to eat her eggs.

While Hitomi was eating the Mother Superior came up to her. "Have you packed? A carriage is waiting for you."

"Thank you Mother Superior." Hitomi stood up slowly. She had already eaten all that she could, considering how frayed her nerves were. A carriage was here to take her away. She was one step closer to leaving this miserable place. Yet… she was also just one-step closer to her other hell. A hell that was far worse than her current one.

Hitomi left the dining room shortly after her Mother Superior had left her. Going up towards her room she saw a few younger girls looking at her. Ignoring their looks she went into her room and grabbed her bags. Checking her room one more time to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind she walked out of the room for the last time. She was finally leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out the front entry way she saw that the Mother Superior was right. There was a brown carriage with two black horses waiting for her. Going down the set of ten steps she started walking towards the man that was standing beside the horses, petting them.

Once the man saw her coming he quickly left the horses to help her. "Let me help you Miss Hitomi." Taking her larger bag he tied it to the back of the carriage. He was going to take her small bag next but she clutched it to her chest.

"I'd like to keep this one with me if you don't mind, Sir."

"Not at all Miss Hitomi."

Hitomi's brow wrinkled slightly as she listened to the older man's gentle voice. It sounded oddly familiar. "Charles?"

The man smiled reassuringly at her. "Aye, it's me Miss. Your father sent me to come and retrieve you."

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you Charles."

Charles opened the door to the carriage and offered his hand. "Come along now Miss Hitomi."

Hitomi took his offered hand and stepped up and got into the carriage. Sitting on the bench seats she found that the purple plush seats were actually very comfortable. Sighing she laid her head against the headrest. This was going to be a long ride. The boarding school was almost a day's trip away. Smiling she knew that Charles would get her home faster than that.

"I'll get you home soon Miss." Charles closed the door to the carriage once he saw that his passenger was seated and comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately for Hitomi the ride didn't last long enough. She didn't want to reach her destination. As they were pulling up the long entryway Hitomi gulped. She was almost there. Within a few moments she would be facing her father once again. Taking a few calming breaths she tried to calm her nerves. Suddenly Hitomi felt the carriage come to a stop. _Oh gods… not yet… please not yet…_ To Hitomi's horror Charles came to her door and opened it. What he said next confirmed her worst fears.

"Here we are Miss Hitomi. Welcome home." Charles held out his hand to help Hitomi down. "Its been a long time hasn't it Miss Hitomi?" There was a smile on Charles's face as he said this.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. Charles always knew how to comfort her. She had grown up around him. Whenever she tried to hide from her father's beatings she went to Charles and he would hide her in the hay in the stables and claim that he hadn't seen her. Charles had always treated her like she was his own daughter and she always wished that he _was_ her father. Hitomi took Charles's hand and slowly got out of the carriage. Looking up at the foreboding mansion she cringed and thought of staying in the carriage. With one look to Charles she calmed her nerves. She was older now; she could take her father's treatment easier.

Charles squeezed Hitomi's right hand reassuringly as she gave him a frightened look. "Don't worry Miss. Everything will be fine. I promise you."

Sighing slightly Hitomi took up her bag. Staring at the large mansion she lifted her chin confidently. She could do this and she would. Glancing back at Charles she saw him grab her larger bag. Hitomi started walking towards her _home_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi stared at the large oak double door. She wished that she could bore a hole in it with just her eyes. If she hadn't been taught better she would have growled when Charles knocked on the doors. Shortly after he had knocked and young black haired woman opened the door.

"Yes? Oh! Charles! Back already? Welcome back. Come in, come in. Lord Kanzaki will be down in a little while once I tell him you both are here. Welcome home Miss Kanzaki!" The young woman stood aside to give Charles and Hitomi room to step into the entryway of the house. "I'll go get Lord Kanzaki." The young maid quickly went up the stairs that were to the left of the main entryway.

Hitomi only spoke once the young woman was out of hearing range, "Who was she Charles?"

"That was one of Lady Kanzaki's own maids, Elizabeth."

Hitomi cringed slightly at the mention of her stepmother's title. _Lady Kanzaki…_


	4. IV Mamouru

AN: I am so sorry that this took so long. Well its Sunday night and I am really bored. I should probably be studying for my SAT, which I'm taking in less than a month. But oh well. This is more fun. I'm really happy that this story is doing so well review wise. Though I wish I got more reviews for _Learning to Cope_. But I'll earn myself more reviews once I get the next chapter done.

But here's chapter four of _Don't Go_. Now you get to meet Hitomi's evil father and stepmother. The anime never gave a name for Hitomi's father so I made a name up. If anyone has a name that they would want me to use instead that would be cool. There will also be another character introduced besides her stepmother.

Also this chapter may get altered later. I don't know. If it does you'll know.

**IV Mamouru**

"Lady Kanzaki." Charles bowed respectfully.

Hitomi looked up. Coming down the stairs was a black haired woman followed by the maid, Elizabeth. The woman wore a fancy blue dress. Hitomi just stared at her. _Lady Kanzaki._ Her stepmother.

"Hitomi! I am so glad that you are back!" Lady Kanzaki came up to her. Taking Hitomi's face in her smooth hands she examined her. "Very ladylike. You have changed. Your father won't even be able to recognize you." Lady Kanzaki let go of Hitomi's face. "Elizabeth. Take her into the parlor. Charles, go to Lord Kanzaki and tell him that she is here."

Hitomi followed Elizabeth as Charles smiled at her before he left to go get her father. She had acutely noticed that Lady Kanzaki had referred to her not as her stepdaughter but simply as "_she_." It was almost as if she didn't think that Hitomi's name was worth mentioning.

"Here you are Miss. Please sit down. Your mother and father will be with you shortly." Elizabeth left Hitomi alone in the large parlor.

_Mother?_ Like that woman would ever be her mother. To pass the time Hitomi looked around the room as she waited. Above the fireplace there was a portrait. There was a brown haired man with flecks of gray standing next to a black haired woman. Her father and his wife. But what confused Hitomi was that there was a young boy sitting on her stepmother's lap. He looked to be only five years old. But to the best of Hitomi's knowledge she couldn't remember her stepmother having a son.

Hitomi didn't have any more time to wonder over this mystery before she heard voices coming in her direction. The voice of a male and female. And one voice she couldn't recognize.

Sujiro Kanzaki opened the door to the parlor. Sitting on one of the red stuffed chairs was a young woman he hadn't seen since she was seven and a half years old. His own daughter. Hitomi Iris Kanzaki. He gave her a quick glance over before he greeted her. "Welcome home daughter."

Hitomi gave a small smile. Standing up she walked over to her father. Doing as she had been taught she gave her father a respectful hug and then curtsied to him. "It is good to be home Father."

Sujiro took Hitomi's hand and led her back to the chairs. "There are many things that we must discuss." Once his daughter and wife were seated he began. "First I would like to introduce you to Mamouru Izui Kanzaki."

Hitomi looked down and saw that the little boy that she had seen in the portrait was hiding behind Lady Kanzaki's skirt. Hitomi gave him a smile. "Hello." She barely heard his quite hello.

The rest of the conversation was a blur for Hitomi. Not once did she speak out. That was what Jeture's Boarding School had taught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once her father had finished talking to her she was taken up to the room that was to be hers. Yet again she felt like a stranger. She felt out of place at the boarding school and now in her own home she felt out of place. Like she didn't belong there.

Letting out a sigh Hitomi started to unpack her belongings. It was when she was opening her smaller bag that she heard a small noise. Looking up she was surprised to see a small face peering around the corner of her doorway.

"You can come in if you want. I won't hurt you." She gave the young boy a bright smile.

Seeing her smile the small brown haired boy walked slowly into her room. "What's your name?"

His little child voice brought a sincere smile to hitomi's face. It was rare now for her to be sincere in her expressions. "My name is Hitomi. What's yours?"

Giving a big smile and a giggle the little boy came up in front of her as she stepped away from her bags that were on her bed. "My name's Mamouru. Will you play with me?"

Nodding her head Hitomi crouched in front of him. "What do want to play?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi smiled. She was currently playing hide and seek with her stepbrother. He was the one that was hiding this round. She already knew where he was but she decided that she would have some fun and pretend to not know where he was. He was hiding in her armoire amongst her dresses.

Having delayed long enough Hitomi thrust open the armoire doors. "Found you!"

Mamouru laughed as he jumped out and hugged her legs. "Yay!"

Hitomi hugged him back as she picked him up.

"Thank you for playing with me. Momma and Papa don't."

Hitomi kissed his temple. "I'll always play with you when you need someone to play with. But right now I think it is your bedtime." She laughed merrily as Mamouru groaned childishly. "We'll play tomorrow. Now off to bed." Putting him on the floor she patted his bottom as she gently lead him to her door.

"Will you come and say goodnight?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a few moments."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi sighed. How could her brother be so sweet and innocent when his parents were not? Maybe she would have a slight release from her father and stepmother. She had played with Mamouru for two and a half hours. They played hide and seek in her room and she also told him made up stories that she had once heard.

Taking up her nightgown she quickly changed. Soon her life wouldn't be so easy even if she did have Mamouru to spend time with. Her father's news had brought everything to an end. As she crawled into bed she let a tear roll down her cheek. She could hear his words playing in her head.

"_Now there is business that we must discuss Hitomi. It has been arranged for you to marry. Within the next four months you will be married to Kosuke Hiromaji, a knight from Astoria."_

"_Yes Father."_


	5. V Proposals

AN: okay…. Hmmm. About the PPC thing…. I'm sorry… EarthGurdian thank you very much for the slight compliment. But I am stupid. What I said was technically an inside joke that I have with one of my friends who used to also obsess over an anime character. I really don't want anyone from PPC to try and find my house to kick my butt so I'll say this: I'll keep dreaming and quit speaking.

What exactly does PPC do anyway?

Well now for the story. Hopefully I can get this typed and posted before Sunday November 5 at midnight. I got 24 minutes. I can do it. Here we go.

V Proposals 

Hitomi awoke early as one of the maids thrust open the curtains that covered her window, keeping the blinding morning light out. Opening her eyes slowly she sighed. She didn't want to get out of bed. If she did she would have to meet _him_.

Him.

Kosuke Hiromaji.

Pulling the covers back she slowly got out of bed. Today her _betrothed_ was coming to meet her for the first time. Her father had made an agreement with him to marry her off a month before she had even come back home. Sighing sadly Hitomi went to her new armoire. Choosing one of her plainer dresses she closed the door to her armoire. Apparently her stepmother talked to a seamstress and had a variety of dresses and nightgowns made for her. Unfortunately they were all hideous and too small. They were the types of hideous dresses that pompous royalty wore.

She wasn't fat but the dress that she put on made her look even smaller than she really was. Tying a small sash around her waist she picked up her hairbrush. Watching herself in her mirror she sighed.

She was going to be a stranger's fiancée.

Hitomi jumped when she was taken out of her daydream by someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Y-Yes?"

"Your mother and father are waiting for you in the parlor." Elizabeth's voice floated through the solid door.

"Thank you. I will be right there." Setting down her brush Hitomi sighed.

In the parlor she would meet the Austorian Knight, Kosuke Hiromaji. Once she took a deep breath she touched her pendent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were voices coming from behind the closed council door. Pressing her ear to the door she could make out the sounds of another argument. _'Its always the same argument. They keep pressuring him….'_

"Sire you must marry soon."

"Jaryoon. I am only sixteen. There is not need for me to marry now."

"Bu My Lord—"

"No. When it comes time **_I_** will choose whom I will marry. Not my council. I wish to marry like my father had."

"My Lord! That was—"

"Silence Jaryoon. You are all dismissed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing the group of older men file out of the council room irritable the pink haired cat girl quickly scampered into the room before the door slammed shut. Standing up straight she saw him standing in front of the window looking out upon his cit.

"Lord Van?"

"It's alright Merle."

"Were they trying to force you to marry again?"

"Yes. But I am not. I promised Mother." Van sighed heavily. "She knew something… I just wish I knew what it was that she knew…"

Merle wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and hugged him reassuringly. The subject of his late Mother and Father was always hard for them both. "Sir Allen Schezar is also here to see you."

"Thank you Merle."

Taking in his somber mood she smiled sadly and left him quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_This should be Brother…not me…'_ Van sighed heavily. _'Fanelia will have a queen…'_

AN: Yes! I have four minutes till midnight. By the time this gets posted it will be midnight…. The morning of November 6th! MY SEVENTEETH BIRTHDAY! This is my last chapter as a sixteen year old. I took my SAT early this morning and I will get my license in exactly one month. Happy Birthday to me!


	6. VI Places

AN: the long awaited sixth chapter. So sorry this took so long. I have been really busy with schoolwork. It pays off though cuz I had made honor roll again. I'm working on all of my other stories as well. I have the next five days off so I should be able to update all of my stories at least once. So please enjoy and review.

VI Places 

Hitomi pushed open the parlor door. There was no going back now. Her parents and brother were already there. Sitting with them was a brown haired man that she had never met before. Kosuke Hiromaji. Walking gracefully she came fully into the room.

"Please come and sit daughter."

Slowly Hitomi came to a chair near Kosuke. Her brother moved over to her right to be closer to her.

"Daughter, this is Sir Kosuke Hiromaji. He is to be a high Knight of Astoria, a Knight Caeli. Sir Hiromaji, this is my daughter Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. She has finally come home just yesterday. I am quite certain that she will make a fine wife for you." Hitomi's father spoke to Kosuke without even looking at his daughter.

Kosuke Hiromaji looked at Hitomi critically. Looking her up and down briefly he nodded his brown head. "She will do."

His voice was strong and deep but it lacked the warmth that Hitomi had always desired. Doing as she had been taught Hitomi kept quiet. She couldn't speak out.

"Then you shall be married in one month as planned."

"I shall be back in one month's time Lord Kanzaki." Sir Hiromaji gave Takieshi Kanzaki a respectful bow and left.

Takieshi Kanzaki turned to his daughter. "In one month you will be married to Sir Kosuke Hiromaji. The preparations will begin immediately."

Both her mother and father left after the date had been given. Mamoru placed his hand on her knee as he looked up at her. He didn't understand what his parents and sister were talking about with the stranger, but he knew it upset his sister. "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing her brother's baby voice she looked down at her five-year-old brother. "I'm okay sweetie. Have you already eaten? Then how about we go out to the garden for a little bit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the caste roof was the only reprieve he could get from his advisors. Because of the fact hat his parents had passed away ten years ago the right to the throne had gone to his older brother, Folken Lacour de Fanel. But he too had died. It had been after then that his mother, Varie Fanel, had passed away. The only family he had left was his adopted sister, Merle.

Van heaved a long sigh. He knew the obligations that he held to his country, but he couldn't bear the though of marrying someone that he didn't love. He didn't want to marry someone for convenience. His mother and father had married out of love not convenience.

Lying back on the roof Van looked up at the two moons. Closing his eyes he let the night air calm him before he went back to his room. Slowly getting up he looked up at the Mystic Moon once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The garden behind the Kanzaki mansion was quite beautiful. Hitomi had never seen such a beautiful garden all of the red roses were in full bloom. In the center there was also a flowing stone fountain.

"Can we play Hitomi?"

Mamoru had taken hold of her right hand and tugged on it gently. She smiled at her adorable stepbrother. "Of course we can. Do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Yes!"

Hitomi smiled at his young eagerness. "Then you go hide."

Laughing happily Mamoru ran away once she had closed her eyes to count to ten. The rose bushes were large enough to hide him. Mamoru shrieked ten minutes later when Hitomi came up behind him, grabbing him and picking him up.

"Hitomi!"

Setting Mamoru down on the ground Hitomi looked up to see her stepmother standing in the garden.

"Go inside Mamoru. You instructor is here."

Mamoru's head lowered. "Okay… By Hitomi…"

"Your wedding is in a month and you are out here acting as if you didn't have a care in the world."

"The wedding is a month away…"

Hitomi's sentence was cute short as her stepmother slapped her. "How dare you talk back to me. You will never be ready in a month. Your attitude would need much longer. Now get inside. I have asked a seamstress to come and make your gown, she needs your measurements."

Hitomi waited for her stepmother to leave the garden. With a deep sigh she looked up at the two moons. If only there were some way to get out of this. '_No…this is my place. I am to be Kosuke Hiromaji's wife. That is my place…_'


	7. Stories Note

I hope that everyone is having a very Merry Christmas. I wish that I could say that I have a Christmas gift to give to everyone now but unfortunately I don't so after the New Year when I get back from my five day cruise to the Bahamas I will post new chapters for every story. So have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Love,

Missing White Wings


	8. Author Note

My spring break is coming up after this week so (I know I've promised before and nothing happened) I will update once my break starts. I'm kind of in a rut on what I want to have happen in the next story. I guess some people don't like Kosuke? How unfortunate because he is going to be around for a while. Don't worry Inda Van will eventually come onto the scene, though he may or may not take Hitomi away. You guys only have to wait one more week and then there will be a bunch of updates from me. Please be patient I've been having writer's block!

And thank you for the lovely reviews you have no idea how much better they make my day. Just for fun here's what I think the next chapter is going to be titled: "White Lost." The title may not be explained in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet. But for now I'll let you ponder what that might mean. I want to hear some of your ideas on that if you have any.

Missing White Wings


	9. VII The Day From Hell

I know it has been a long time since I have updated but here is the next chapter, _Chapter VII The Day From Hell_. This'll probably be a shorter chapter because I want to be able to post this as a present because Monday the 6th is my birthday. I'm turning 18 YAY!! Okay back to the point, I'm sorry that it's been so long. I've had a lot on my plate lately. There's been a lot of good and bad things happening so my stories have kinda taken a back seat to life. But I'm still going so don't worry!

**VII The Day From Hell**

Walking as slowly as possible Hitomi opened the door to her bedroom and closed it quietly behind her.

All day she played pin cushion to a group of four seamstresses that her stepmother brought. They took down all of her measurements and the specifications that Lady Kanzaki gave them.

This was going to be anything but a dream wedding for Hitomi Kanzaki.

All that Hitomi wanted to do was just disappear…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month had gone by far too fast for Hitomi.

Today was the day of her wedding. In just a couple of hours she was going to be married to Kosuke Hiromaji. In the back room of the church Hitomi was closed in with a small group of seamstresses that were doing the last minute touches on her white wedding dress.

"She is done My Lady."

Without realizing it her dress was done and her stepmother was standing next to her looking her over with a critical eye. That only meant that the ceremony was now ready to begin.

As Hitomi took a deep breath she started walking towards the door that would lead her to the church. Standing in front of the closed wooden double doors Hitomi paused to think about what was about to happen to her. As the doors opened slowly Hitomi realized that there was no going back. She was going to become the wife of a stranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Your Majesty, we only what is best for the kingdom. It is best for Fanelia if her people know that the royal bloodline is secured."_

"_When I find the right person I will marry. Until then you will stay out of it. I do not want my council choosing a bride for me."_

The Royal Council was always trying to get him to choose a bride and marry. With a heavy sigh Van fell back on his large bed. Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was having that dream again. That beautiful young woman was being hurt again. Even now he couldn't do anything for her.

All he could do was watch her from the side as she lay there cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the young Fanelian king slept a pair of feline blue eyes watched him. Watching her adopted brother sleep the cat girl wanted to cry.

"Oh Lord Van… Why can't they just leave you alone? Why can't they see that they are making you unhappy? Those idiots are only making things worse not better!"

Merle hated seeing her brother unhappy and lately that was all that he felt. Ever since he lost his family he was rarely ever sincerely happy. '_I hope your advisors let you choose Lord Van… I want you to be able to find someone that will make you happy…_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Closing the door to her new bedroom Hitomi walked slowly to her new large bed.

When she heard the bedroom door opening behind her, her eyes went wide. Before she could turn around she felt arms come around her waist leading her closer to the bed. As she lay back on the bed she closed her eyes. She could feel her dress being removed from her body and another unclothed body taking its place. Keeping her eyes closed Hitomi let her new husband have his way.

'_This is my place… this is what I am meant for… I was meant to be his wife, Sir Kosuke Hiromaji's wife, Lady Hitomi HIromaji…_'

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I had to put something out as soon as possible. I didn't even realize that it has almost been seven months since I last put anything up. I'll start working on more for this and my other stories as soon as I can. I have the next chapter for Fate's Pawn started but I still need more for it. Once I get caught up I'll work more on Don't Go as well.


End file.
